Dark Moon
by Ninjawolf1313
Summary: My old man always told me to do what I thought was right...Yeah, well my heart seemed to only want the things that were bad for me...Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pairing. AU. Not Brothers.


**Most of the typos and bad grammar is on purpose. I wanted to capture how the Inuyasha in my story speaks. If you want me to continue let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Introduction**

My old man always told me to do what I thought was right. I would ask him, _"Pops, how do you know when you're doing something wrong?"_ The man would say, _"Inuyasha, it's human nature to know when we're doing something we shouldn't do..." _

Every Sunday Ma would drag me to church, my Pops smilin' as he watched me through the corner of his eye while I moped throughout the whole service. I hated goin'; it messed with my social life after-all. Better yet, it took away my time from Kikyo. My Ma would say, _"What about that sweet girl Kagome? You can hang out with her at Church, can't you?"_

I would never say it, but I hated everyone who went to that Church. They were nothing but self-righteous wanna' be good-doers who felt that they were better than everyone else. Kagome was nice though, and her long black curly hair and expressive brown eyes was attractive. But she wasn't no Kikyo. Kagome was good and did everything she could to help others. I think even when I was only eight years old I knew that I was no good. Especially for a good girl like Kagome. So I never once said a word to her despite her shy glances she would give me every Sunday morning.

Kikyo however was flawed, selfish and sometimes downright cruel. I knew what to expect out of her, I knew I couldn't trust her. She lied, cheated, abused drugs and alcohol; she was everything that was wild, free and dangerous. I think my old man knew the path I was heading down, even when I was too young to realize it myself.

Kikyo only lived down the block from me. I remember when I was thirteen headin' over to her house sometime durin' the summer break and I watched as smoke drifted out of her parted window. I didn't know what the smell was but I knew it smelt damn good. I knew I wanted it, whatever it was and I felt that same way when Kikyo first introduced to me alcohol, cigarettes, and I sure as hell wanted it when we were fourteen and she decided that she was ready to have sex.

"_Inuyasha, it's human nature to know when you're doing something we shouldn't do...if you listen to your heart."_

Yeah, well my heart seemed to only want the things that were bad for me and that didn't change when I was sixteen and came home from school only to find Ma in hysteria. My old man was shot in town while on duty, caught in the cross-fire between gangs was what his fellow police men told us. I remember thinkin' 'bout how unsurprised Ma looked as she stared at her hands, almost like it was her that killed him. Almost like she was guilty for somethin'.

Now, I wanna' get somethin' straight. I know my Ma didn't kill my old man. I know that alright? But I remember this time in my life in perfect detail, and I always felt that there was somethin' my Ma was keepin' to herself. I remember I was hidin' in a corner when I spotted a tall man with long silver hair, sporting a stark white suit that must of cost more than my whole house approachin' Ma with long and confident strides at the viewing when no one but me was lookin'. He didn't touch her, didn't even try, he merely said a few words, half-ass bowed like he was too good for that shit and then disappeared.

I could never forget a man who looked like him, and I ain't even into men. My pops was 40 when he passed, but this man looked somewhere in his mid twenties and the way he held himself said that there was something dark about him. He looked foreign, what with his wack-ass waist length silver hair that was tied back neatly against the nape of his neck, his vampire-like pale skin and the cold golden eyes, that once they landed on me made me shiver in fear.

It was only a mere glance but it was enough for me to not only be scared shitless of the strange man who crashed my old man's viewing, but to also get a good glimpse of the man's face; High cheek-bones, a pointed and straight nose that seemed to be turned up in arrogance, sensual lips, and bedroom eyes that silver bangs fell flawlessly into.

But it also gave me enough time to see the markings on the man's pale face. Along on each cheek were two magenta stripes and in the center of his forehead, just between his bangs was a deep Prussian blue crescent moon, somethin' that made me shiver all over again as I pressed myself back against the wall as hard as I could, hopin' that I would disappear.

Those markings were the markings of the Kurai tsuki Brotherhood and only the "royals" wore them proudly on their face like that. Before I knew it the man was gone, somehow unnoticeable in a cryin' crowd of people dressed in black.

Afterwords I asked Ma who he was but I didn't mention the markings. I don't think she realized that I saw more than I was supposed to because she just gave a tight and watery smile and said, _"He was the son of an old friend of your fathers."_

And though she gave an answer it was cryptic and left me with more questions than actual answers. But there was nothin' that I could do after that so I continued on with my life, fuckin' round with Kikyo until I couldn't take the shit no more. My fathers death changed me and whatever made Kikyo appeal to me was gone.

But I didn't change for the better.

I was still the same reckless, abrasive, dick-headed Inuyasha, always makin' the wrong choices and fuckin' up everything I touch. My ego became bigger than the whole damn planet my senior year and I slept round', breaking girls hearts and not givin' a shit.

And then there was Kagome; Beautiful, innocent and forgiving Kagome. I became her Kikyo. I lied, cheated and brought her 'round things that such a sweet soul and a kind heart shouldn't be around. Regardless she stayed by my side, her big brown eyes full of sadness and somethin' I couldn't feel myself. Love.

It was cruel what I made her go through. I would watch girls I fucked the night before approach her in the courtyard and tell her all 'bout it. They would go into details like how I sounded when I busted a nut and how my "big dick", their words not mine, felt so good they could do it again. She would just stand there as they walked away laughin' like the whores they were, and I would stand there watchin' as she stared at the sky like God himself was talkin' to her.

And like the asshole I am I would leave her there each time only to watch it happen all over again.

When high school ended Kagome went off to some University, somewhere far, far away from me and the pain I caused her on a daily basis. She never once screamed at me or told me she hated me though I wished she would. When she left all she did was kiss me on my lips, so soft like she was tryin' to make me feel what she was feelin', and just like that the only person to ever mean somethin' to me besides my Ma and Pops was gone, a soft _I love you_ being left in her wake.

I didn't say it back, I never did. Not even when I took her virginity before she left. Yeah, we were together for a whole year at that point but I could never bring myself to do it. She deserved so much more than what I gave her which was nothin' beside lies and pain. Only the worst person in the world could not only hurt someone like Kagome, but do it repeatedly like I did.

Soon after that I hardly ever thought of Kagome. For my Ma's sake I went to some college in Tokyo that I managed to get accepted into despite my bullshit grades and sorry attendance. It didn't take me long to fuck that up to and what was supposed to be a fun night of getting drunk and high and then ending the night fuckin' some random girl, ended with me getting thrown into the back of a cop car for beating the shit out of the girls boyfriend for interrupting right when I was 'bout to get off.

I was charged for assault and battery, a misdemeanor, and luckily got away with community service and a retribution that my Ma somehow payed for me since it was my first offense. I went back home to Kyoto, eighteen years old and with nothing but my mistakes followin' me. I had seen too much and done too much by that point in time to pretend for Ma that I was still her little boy.

By that point I'm sure she knew what kind of man her son was turnin' out to be.

I got some cheap ass job at some burger joint a few blocks away while in my free time I did my community service. I saved all the money that I didn't give to Ma though she never once asked. Pops had left my Ma with a good amount of money but she didn't ever seem to need for anythin', even after payin' my retribution.

I payed her back by keepin' out of trouble and stayin' home at night. Sometimes I would even sit in the living room with her and watch TV or help her make dinner. We didn't speak much, she was disappointed in me, but she told me she loved me every night and would greet me every mornin'. That was enough for me.

By the time my nineteenth birthday rolled 'round I was back in Tokyo and stayin' with my only true friend, Miroku, who I met the first week I was in college. His parents were stinkin' filthy rich and payed for an apartment that was just too damn big for one person. I'm sure they didn't like it when I moved it.

He didn't dabble in drugs but he sho'nuff fucked. A lot. It seemed like every night he would bring a different chick home, or I would come home from work and would hear what sounded like two animals going at it from across the hall.

He never said it, but I know he only did it because of Sango. I met her once and she reminded me a lot of Kagome, just a version of her that didn't take no ones shit. Miroku cheated on her once with some girl in the apartment complex and Sango dumped his ass, broke his nose and left without a glance back.

Miroku and I understood each other and seemed to both be just as equally self-destructive. We stuck together and ignored the rest of the world. Oddly enough it was my twentieth birthday when I realized somethin'. Just like my pops I wanted to become a cop.

Me and Miroku took one look at each other, a shot of whiskey in each of our hands and smiled like we just discovered the meaning of life after I told him my plan. We both had never thought of bein' a cop before, but what did we have to lose? Our lives were going nowhere, and I'll be damned if I was going to work in fast-food for the rest of my shitty life.

Now, I know what you're thinkin'. How can you become a cop when not only do you have a mark on your record but have no respect for authorities? I recognize that it sounds crazy alight? I sure as hell ain't no upstanding citizen, but I knew that somewhere in my heart and mind I had to have some good in me. Kagome had to of seen it or else she wouldn't have dealt with my ass for so long.

And I also wanted my father to be proud of me. He was my hero and everyday he would help the streets be safer while puttin' himself at risk. I knew I'll never be the man my Pops was, but the least I could do is make him and my Ma proud, at least a little.

So after a few drinks I had called Ma up and told her the news. She was silent for a moment before tellin' me that she would talk to my old mans police friends to see what I needed to do. She didn't seem happy but I blamed it on the fact that she was worried I wouldn't get into the Police Academy because of my record. I know I was worried.

A favor must have been pulled because Miroku and I soon found ourselves side by side at the Police Academy both of our black hair clipped so short we barely even had hair. There was no woman, there was no back talking, there was no free will. Every morning we woke up at 5 AM and every night lights were out at 10 PM.

We even stood in a perfectly still line as we were sprayed with fuckin' pepper spray. It was physically demanding and the test were hard. Luckily Miroku was book smart and often I would coach him while working out since he was a rich kid and never lifted a finger for a damn thing, and he would help me learn shit so that I didn't flunk out like I almost did in high school and college.

Woman don't love me for my brains.

A few times my old ways tried to sneak up on me, mainly when our douche-bag of a teacher who seemed to think he was a drill Sargent for the military got in my face, which he did a lot. My body would shake in anger as he screamed in my face and stood too close for what was safe.

Apparently the bastard never heard the phase, "Never poke a tiger with a short stick." If it wasn't for the trouble my Ma had gone through in order to give me a second chance to be somethin' I would have snapped. I noticed that the moment my body stopped clenchin' up like I was ready to fight every time he came near me he stopped.

The six months we were at the academy seemed to last a life time. Miroku even managed to make some friends, and I had to admit that I didn't hate them either.

Koga was a a few years older than us, but we had the same humor which means we were always pissin' the other off with dick comments and childish pranks. We got along despite that though. We both just gave the other some entertainment.

Naraku was a quiet guy, the kind that is always thinkin' and ends up showin' up to school with the shot gun out of daddy's closet. Once I accepted the fact that he wasn't going to suffocate me in my sleep he turned out to be a pretty chill guy.

And then there was Jakotsu...

I don't think I've ever had a man hit on me so much in my entire life. Jakotsu seemed be infatuated with me from day one, mainly my ass and it took a couple of threats and a fist in the face for us to become friends. I still caught him staring at me but as long as he didn't touch I found I didn't mind...too much. He was funny as shit regardless and he was usually my partner in crime when I played pranks on Koga.

Bein' in such a hard and frustratin' place really bonded the four of us together, and when we all graduated we made sure to exchange numbers so we wouldn't lose contact with each other. Me and Miroku soon found ourselves at the Tokyo Police station, both of us paired up with another more experience police officer since we were rookies.

We only ever saw each other at home and were usually too tired to shoot the shit. It was alright though. For the first time in my life I had some direction and it wasn't headin' towards prison. On my twenty-first birthday only a month after the Police Academy I didn't even party. I only had one drink and went to bed since I had to wake up early the next day.

My Ma was proud. My old man would would have been proud. Kagome would have been proud.

But deep down I wasn't satisfied.

My mentor, Jaken, would often watch me from the corner of his eye while we patrolled the streets, my eyes filled with boredom as I tapped my hand against my leg repeatedly. For the first week he always yelled at me like the bastard he was, but he finally gave up. I don't give a shit if I annoy him and I ain't gonna stop.

It was one of these situation I currently found myself in, only a few months into the force and so far no mistakes. I saw Jaken watchin', his bulky hands grippin' the steering wheel like he was ready to use his taser gun on me. It's not like I haven't been tased before.

"What's the matter, you didn't have your mornin' donut?"

I smirked as I watched his chubby face turn red in rage. Why didn't Jaken realize that if he didn't make fuckin' with him so easy I would eventually find something else to entertain me?

"I would drop your smart ass off on the side of the road if my boss wouldn't kill me for it," I heard him gurgle to himself as we stopped at a red light.

I think in a past life he was a frog or a toad.

"I don't think the police could get away with that Officer Jaken. Besides, I'm pretty sure the chief hates me anyway. I'm sure he wouldn't miss me," I said with a shrug, not really sure why I was botherin' to talk to the toad man -civility.

Jaken remained quiet for a moment, the light turnin' green as we once more weaved around the crowd all going five miles under the speed limit.

"I knew your father."

I turned my face away from the window, and for the first time looked at Jaken since we started our patrol. He was a short and chubby man hints the donut comment, and was so annoying that none of the other officers ever give him the time of day. I always thought that someone was tryin' to test my patience and that the universe was against me. I was born just to fuck up again and again.

But this jackass knew my old man even though my Pops was in the police force back home and not in Tokyo.

"How?" I questioned, my gruff and usually loud voice only a mere whisper in the small cop car.

Jaken seemed to be thinkin' of a way to word whatever he was thinkin', and I realized for the first time since I met him that while annoyin' and fat he wasn't stupid. He saw things; he knew things. He knew things about my Pops.

Maybe he knows why that man showed up to my old man's viewing like he had the right to.

"We used to know mutual people. He was friends with an old employer of mine."

I blinked in confusion and sat back in my seat, my head turning as I tried to make sense of somethin' I hadn't thought about since I was a kid. The markings and even the white suit all pointed towards the man bein' in the Mafia that ruled and feared our area of Japan, so dangerous that not even the police could stop them. Hell, we could barely even contain them.

My Ma knew who the man was, and if my Pops was alive I'm sure he would've know him to. The question was...how?

But I couldn't obsess over it. I was finally makin' good changes in my life and while I wasn't happy I wasn't pissed at the world neither. Life had the potential to be great. So I did somethin' that I had never done in my entire life.

I let it go and I didn't ask questions.

* * *

**_Kurai tsuki: Dark moon_**


End file.
